The Ebon Arm
The Ebon Arm Treść Oryginał= The Ebon Arm by Witten Rol . . . . The ground shakes. The great armies continue to wage their unrelenting battle. The battlefield is red, the rivers flow crimson, the sky reflects a deep pink. In the distance lightning flashes, and thunder sounds. Two huge ravens begin circling the field; their blackness is vibrant against the various shades of red in this vista of death and suffering. The bright lashes of light and rumbling begin to increase. The redness surrounding the battlefield begins giving way to a golden glow from the east, almost like a summer's setting sun. From the false sunset a massive golden stallion and single rider approach. All become suddenly still on the field of battle as both sides recognize Reymon Ebonarm, God of War, and the companion and protector of all warriors, also known as the Black Knight and his mighty steed War Master. . . . . He rides into the middle of the blood soaked field and dismounts. He is a very imposing figure. His very tall and heavily muscled body is encased in ebony armor. His ebony helmet does not hide the flowing reddish blonde hair and beard which appear almost as shimmering gold, nor does it shield the steel blue eyes that seem to pierce all they fall upon. In his left hand he carries a massive ebony tower shield on which is emblazoned a fiery red rose. As he raises his right arm, all see an arm and a magnificent ebony blade which are extensions of each other. The fused arm and sword are a result and symbol of the wounds suffered by this god during titanic battles in the youth of this world. . . . . The ravens come to rest on his shoulders. And, as the point of the ebony blade seemingly touches the sky, lightning flashes, thunder roars. Then total quiet descends and a shudder rolls through both armies. . . . . The leaders of both armies approach Reymon Ebonarm and kneel. In turn they tell their reasons for this war. Each asks for the favor of the Black Knight for their cause. Reymon Ebonarm listens, but there is no acknowledgment that he has chosen to favor one side or the other in this fight. However, each of the leaders has heard the other state his position. And, each now knows that this war is baseless. They embrace and turn to their armies. They instruct their forces to bury their dead, tend their wounded and return to their homes. . . . . Reymon Ebonarm mounts his great golden stallion, War Master, and again raises the ebony blade skyward and extends the huge rose emblazoned ebony shield to both armies. A massive chorus of cheers rises from the armies. The ravens again take to the air. Lightning and thunder follow him as he rides into the sunset followed by the two birds. . . . . The armies do as they have been bidden. They care for their wounded and bury their dead. As they retreat towards their homes each warrior is sure that the great God Reymon Ebonarm, the Black Knight, has responded to their individual prayers for intervention. Each side has won, neither has lost. . . . . As the armies depart the field, the rivers begin to run clear, and a single red rose begins to bloom near the grave of a fallen hero. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ebonowe Ramię Autorstwa Wittena Rola . . . . Ziemia się trzęsie. Wspaniałe armie ciągną walczyć nieustanną bitwę. Pole bitwy jest czerwone, rzeki spływają karmazynem, niebiosa odbijają głęboki róż. W oddali jaśnieje błyskawica i dudni grzmot. Dwie wielkie wrony zaczynają okrążać pole, ich czerń odcina się na tle różnych odcieni czerwieni w tym krajobrazie śmierci i cierpienia. Jasne pasma światła i bgrzmoty zaczyna wzmagać. Czerwień otaczającą pole bitewne od wschodu zaczyna oddawać na sposób złotawą poświatę jak letnie zachodzące słońce. Z fałszywego zachodu olbrzymi złoty ogier i jeden jeździec bieżą. Wszystko nagle staje się spokojne na polu bitwy, jak obie strony rozpoznają Reymona Ebonarma, Boga Wojny i towarzysza oraz obrońcę wszystkich wojów, także znanego jako Czarny Rycerz i jego wspaniałego rumaka zwanego Mistrzem Wojny. . . . . Jedzie na środek krwią przesiąkniętej polany i zsiada z koń. Jest bardzo imponującą figurą. Jego bardzo wysokie i silnie umięśnione ciało jest zamknięte w ebonowej zbroi. Jego ebonowy hełm nie skrywa powiewających rudawych blond włosów i brody, które wydają się niemalże mieniącym się złotem, ni nie okrywa stalowo niebieskich oczu, które wydają się przeszywać każdego, na którym spoczną. W jego lewej ręce trzyma masywną ebonową wysoką tarczę, na której wypalona jest ognista czerwona róża. Jak podnosi swe prawe ramię, wszyscy widzą ramię i wspaniałe ebonowe ostrze, które są przedłużeniem siebie nawzajem. Stopione w jedń ramię i miecz są skutkiem i symbolem ran, poniesionych przez tego boga podczas tytanicznych bitew w młodości tego świata. . . . . Wrony przybyły spocząć na jego ramionach. I, gdy koniec ebonowego ostrza najwidoczniej dotyka nieba, błyskawica mknie, grzmot ryczy. Wtedy całkowita cisza opada i dreszcz przewija się przez obie armie. . . . . Przywódcy obu armii podchodzą Reymona Ebonarma i klękają. W kolejności mówią o swych powodach dla tej wojny. Każdy prosi o łaskę Czarnego Rycerza za ich sprawę. Reymon Ebonarm wysłuchuje, ale nie ma żadnego potwierdzenia, że wybrał w tej walce sprzyjać jednej stronie czy innej. Jednakże każdy z przywódców usłyszał, jak drugi przedstawia swoją pozycję. I każdy teraz wie, że ta wojna jest bezpodstawna. Dochodzą do zgody i wracają do swych armii. Instruują swe siły, by zakopali swych martwych, pomogli rannym i wrócili do swych domów. . . . . Reymon Ebonarm dosiada swego wielkiego złotego rumaka Mistrza Wojny i ponownie wznosi ebonowe ostrze k niebiosom i prezentuje obu armiom wielką różę wypaloną na ebonowej tarczy. Masywny chór wiwatów wznosi się od obu armii. Wrony podobnie wzbijają się w powietrze. Błyskawica i grzmot podążają za nim, gdy jedzie do zachodu słońca w towarzystwie dwóch ptaków. . . . . Armie robią, jak im kazano. Piastują rannych i chowają zmarłych. Gdy uchodzą w kierunku swych domów, każdy wojownik jest pewien, że wielki Bóg Reymon Ebonarm, Czarny Rycerz, odpowiedział na ich osobiste modlitwy. Każda ze stron wygrała, żadna nie przegrała. . . . . Jak armie opuszczają pole, rzeki zaczynają płynąć czyste i jedna czerwona róża zakwita blisko grobu upadłego bohatera. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki